Obito: Infinity Kaleidoscope
by Kyuubi799
Summary: See summary inside. Rated M for language, violence, and various other gratuitous situations.
1. Death of a Hero, Birth of a Legend

Obito: Infinity Kaleidoscope

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, though its owner, _Masasi Kisimoto_, did do a great job of f---ing it up for the rest of us. Any elements of BLEACH (_Tite Kubo_), InuYasha (_Rumiko Takahasi_), Halo (_Bungie Studios_), or any other game franchise or anime/manga do not belong to me. Most of the first chapter will mirror all five chapters of the _Kakashi Gaiden_ arc (Ch. 239-243) of the manga.

Summary: As much as I hate the Uchiha right now, I got to thinking about Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan, and no one seems to know how he attained it. This seems to hint that there is more than one method to achieving the Mangekyou state, so why not more than one method to achieve the Eternal Mangekyou? This fiction is rated M for language, violence and possible gratuitousness.

**Chapter I- Prologue: Death of a Hero, Birth of a Legend**

—_Konoha, Ten Years before KA-Day—_

It was a sunny day in Konohagakure no Sato. The sky was cloudless, and it was calm and peaceful. Deep within one of the forest, this peace was broken by the frantic dashing of a black-haired, onyx-eyed boy with a panicked expression.

_Damnit!! At this rate, I'll be killed!_ He thought as he pushed off a branch at his frantic pace. The boy was garbed in a dark blue shirt with orange trim, and had similarly colored pants that were held up with a white belt. Covering his forehead was a Konoha _hitai-ate_, and over his eyes were orange-tinted goggles.

_Will I make it?_ he wondered, just milliseconds before tripping over a rock and skidding for several meters before grinding to a halt. This revealed a red-and-white fan-like insignia emblazoned on the back of his shirt. He heard footsteps and looked up with fear etched onto his face.

Standing over him was a boy, approximately thirteen years of age, with silver hair and obsidian eyes that glared coldly at him. His hair was standing up and sloped of to the side, held back by a Konoha _hitai-ate_ and the rest of his face was covered by a blue face-mask, he was in a blue jumpsuit with two straps for the _tantou_ on his back crisscrossing the chest his forearms were covered with bracers.

"Did I just make it in time?" asked the black-haired boy.

"Nope, because you're late, Obito!" scolded his silver-haired comrade. "You idiot! What time did you think we were meeting?! If you're a fully-fledged _sinobi_, you should naturally follow the rules and regulations strictly!"

"No… on the way, I had to show an old lady carrying luggage the way. …Plus, there was something in my eye…" Obito excused lamely.

"What?! That's a Lie!!" his silver-haired teammate cried.

"Hey, don't talk like that, Kakashi!" called a blonde-haired man sitting on a boulder. He was dressed in standard Konoha _jounin_ gear, and had piercing blue eyes that seemed to see into the depths of your soul.

"You went with the old lady, didn't you… Obito?" he asked the tardy boy.

"I carried her luggage too!" Obito cried, indignant.

"…You're a real pushover." said the now identified Kakashi. "You should be getting angry at Obito, …every single time. Those _sinobi_ who don't follow the rules and regulations are called trash. That's how it is."

The blonde-haired jounin chuckled, exasperation written all over his face at the teenager with the stick up his ass.

"Have you no kindness in you?" Obito asked, getting up and rubbing his right eye. "It's always about the rules, the regulations! Just shut the hell up! The key point is your self-control!"

"Hey, don't you two ever stop?" asked a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl with purple rectangles on her cheeks. Her hands were in a placating gesture, as if she were attempting to quell the argument. "You're in the same team aren't you?"

"Rin, you're too lenient with Obito…" Kakashi said, his voice not losing its cold edge. "This is a very important day for me…"

"Yeah… it is, isn't it."

Obito just looked confused. "What was it again?" he asked.

"Well…" their sensei started. "Kakashi's being inaugurated as a jounin like me today. So because Konoha is lacking in military power due to the war, he is in command of this squad now."

The jounin reached into his pouch, and pulled out a three-pronged kunai with a seal tag wrapped around it.

"I'll give you this!" he said. "It's a special kunai. It's a little heavy because of its odd shape, but when you get used to it, it's easy to use. Take it with you on today's assignment."

"Thanks." Kakashi said, catching the knife as it was tossed to him. After a second of rummaging, Rin pulled out a pouch.

"This is from me. It's a personal medical bag."

"Thanks." Kakashi then turned to Obito, holding out his hand. "Well?"

"I haven't got you anything!"

"Then make yourself useful and carry my stuff."

"I'm still confused how you got to be jounin! I'm Uchiha Obito, and as soon as I've unlocked my Sharingan, I'm going to surpass you!"

"Whatever. I had thought that the Uchiha were elites, it seems I was mistaken."

"You guys! Knock it off!" Rin interjected.

"Hey. Can I explain the mission now?" the jounin said, suddenly getting serious. "We're almost at the border."

Seeing as he had the squad's attention, he pulled a map out of his jounin vest. "While I help our forces engaging our front line, you three are going to infiltrate enemy territory and destroy the Kannabi Bridge."

After the explanation, the four headed off into the forest, advancing towards their target.

A few hours later, Kakashi signaled for the squad to stop. The accompanying jounin mentally congratulated him on noticing the person watching them. He was hidden behind a tree, and was wearing a _hitai-ate_ with two rock-like shapes etched on the surface. He had two 'pony-tails,' though one was, oddly enough, sticking out of the front of his head.

He noticed the accompanying jounin, and began to panic, and then created several _Doton bunsin_. After quick discussion, Kakashi flipped through several hand seals and placing his hand, palm up, near the ground.

In his palm, blue chakra began to gather, sparking into lightning and emitting a sound that was akin to the combined chirping of a thousand birds.

"_Chidori!_" Kakashi said, and was about to charge when the accompanying jounin placed his hand out, preventing his charge.

"Even with this many, my jutsu will beat them quickly, just like yours. Besides, I'm the commander." Kakashi said.

The jounin withdrew his hand, and with a sigh, nodded for Kakashi to move. And move he did, so fast that the Iwa jounin had trouble keeping up, though the cloud of debris the jutsu kicked up helped.

One of the _bunsin_ launched a kunai at Kakashi, but that was deflected by the other jounin. Seconds later, Kakashi tore through the first of the clones, and while he slaughtered the others with the _Chidori_, one clone attempted to kill Obito, only to be intercepted by the Konoha jounin.

As Kakashi charged the Iwa jounin, his opponent got ready to counter with his katana. Before Kakashi could be bisected by the slashing steel, he was intercepted by his ex-sensei. Half a second later, the two appeared with their teammates. The Konoha jounin calmly slid off his backpack, and just as it touched the ground, he was placing a kunai at the Iwa Jounin's neck.

"_Konoha no Kiiroi Senko!_" were the jounin's last words as Minato slit his throat.

The next morning, after the group rested and Minato forbade the use of _Chidori_, they reached the divergence point. With a quick exchange of farewells, the four split, three headed for the Kannabi Bridge, one for the battlefront.

After two hours, they were walking across the surface of a creek when a large number of sharpened bamboo poles flew towards the squad.

'_Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora' "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_ Obito cried out after blazing though the hand seals required. As they watched the poles fall to the water in front of them, none saw an Iwa jounin materializing behind their medic.

As Kakashi clashed with a second one in front of them, the second knocked out Rin with a genjutsu, but not before she cried out in pain. As the one who distracted them landed beside him, the one who had captured Rin tossed a smoke bomb to cover their escape.

"Damnit!!" Obito roared, moving to give chase.

"NO! Don't go after them!"

"Are you daft!! What do you think you're saying?"

"We will complete the mission."

"You bastard! What about Rin?

"She'll be fine. They took her for information. Add to that she's a medic, they won't kill her. We'll have to destroy the bridge before they get our objective."

"Screw that, rescuing her is more important than the mission."

"As a _sinobi_… sometimes it's essential that you sacrifice your companions to achieve the objective. That's a _law_. If we fail, the war continues, and many more _will_ die."

"Fuck you!" Obito yelled, slugging Kakashi with all his might. "I don't give a shit if you are the commander, so spare me a speech about insubordination. If you won't go after her, _I will_, and I'll go to hell before you stop me."

As he stalked off, Kakashi stood there, contemplating his foolishness. He slowed when he was five meters away and said "I think that _Konoha no Siiroi Kiba_ was a true hero. Of course, those in the _sinobi_ world who break the rules and regulations are called trash… but… those who don't care about their companions are lower than that."

With that, Obito leapt away.

A half hour later, Obito landed on a tree near a small cave. After some self-reassurance, he drew a kunai.

"Right…" he whispered to himself. "Let's go."

"To where?" asked a voice.

With wide eyes, Obito turned to see the jounin that kidnapped Rin, then was greeted with the sight of Kakashi striking with the tantou that got his father his nickname.

"Ka-Kakashi… You- Why?"

"Tch! I can't leave a crybaby _sinobi_ like you alone!"

The jounin recovered from Kakashi's attack and melded into the surroundings. Kakashi noticed his presence just in time to save Obito, but was not fast enough to avoid being blinded in his left eye by the Iwa _sinobi_'s kunai.

"Damn. He's already gotten rid of the kunai he took my eye with." Kakashi cursed. "Got dirt in your eyes again, Obito?"

"Damn you." Obito said in a low voice. "First you kidnap Rin and torture her with a genjutsu, the you take out Kakashi's eye."

His head was hung so his eyes weren't visible.

"DIE!!!!" he roared whirling around, ramming a kunai into the Iwa jounin's heart. In this action, his eyes were revealed.

"This… How… I shouldn't be… seen… What? Those… those eyes…"

"Eyes?" Kakashi asked. "Did you activate… _it_?"

"Yeah…" Obito said, turning to reveal his now crimson irises, which had two comma-like marks in each. "It seems like the 'Sharingan.' I can see the movement and flow of chakra."

Kakashi attempted to open his eye, and gave a grunt of pain.

"It's official, I won't be using this eye ever again."

With that assessment and a quick bandaging, the two teens flashed into the cave. The last jounin sighed, commenting on his allies' uselessness. Obito reactivated his Sharingan and focused on Rin.

"Her chakra flow's been altered, most likely by a genjutsu for information extraction." He assessed.

"Hm… Looks like you're not ordinary brats…"

"We've already beaten one, but this one has great speed, so be cautious." Kakashi warned.

With a flurry, the three burst into combat. The jounin's initial strike was dodged by both teens, Obito bending backward on impulse from his Sharingan. As Kakashi prepared to strike with his father's chakra saber, Obito saw through the Iwa jounin's counter, again thanks to his Sharingan, and countered with a two-legged kick that forced his opponent's arms apart.

With that, Kakashi injured the jounin, and the two rushed to Rin and undid the genjutsu. They then turned around, and found the jounin at the entrance, a sinister smile on his face.

He shot through some hand seals and placed one hand on the ground. "_Doton: Iwa Yado Kuzusi!_" The cave began to collapse, and the teens began to sprint at top speed towards the entrance to avoid being crushed. Unfortunately, Kakashi was struck on the back of his head by a rock in his blind spot and went to the floor, unconscious.

In an act of heroism, Obito threw Kakashi out from under the falling debris, just before he himself was buried under the falling boulders. Rin and Kakashi came to several seconds later, to see Obito trapped under a particularly large boulder.

"Kakashi… Rin… you two okay?" he asked weakly.

"NO!!!" Kakashi cried. He ran to Obito's side and attempted to budge the massive rock. "Shit!" he cried in despair when the rock didn't budge.

"Just give up. This rock's smashed my entire right side, I can't feel it. Even if you could get me out, I'd die before you could get me proper medical attention." At this proclamation, Kakashi began to curse his failure. "Hey, just forget it… I just remembered… I… didn't give you a promotion present… I just came up with one… It could hardly be called useless baggage… Rin, please transplant my remaining eye into Kakashi, I don't have any use for it."

Shortly after that, Kakashi used the transplanted Sharingan to kill the last remaining jounin, and was then assaulted by a large number of Iwa _sinobi_, and was saved by Minato's kunai, which had summoned Minato. The team went on to destroy Kannabi Bridge, and Obito's name was etched onto the KIA stone.

Too bad nobody noticed the small chakra pulses emanating from beneath a pile of stones in _Kusa no Kuni._

—_Obito's burial site, Kusa no Kuni, 5 years later—_

In a clearing in a huge forest, where an oddly placed rock fall lay, was the gravesite of one of the heroes of the Third Great Sinobi War. Inside the rock fall, a body lay. It had been there for nearly five years, but it was not as decomposed as it should be.

In fact, it was not as dead as it should be. If one were to look closely, and they had x-ray vision, they would see that it was breathing shallowly. Had they seen the body five years earlier, they would be surprised that it was in much better condition now than it had been then.

Inside his stony tomb, Obito Uchiha stirred. Slowly, his onyx eyes opened, though they turned to a solid crimson less than a second later. A second after that, a ring of eight black comma-like marks appeared, each comma separated by a forty-five degree angle. A second after that, a dot with four comma-tail protrusions placed at ninety-degree intervals appeared in the center of the iris.

He groaned. "Ugh. Did someone get the name of the Akimichi that hit me? I feel like I had my brains smashed out by a slice of lemon wrapped around a large gold brick!" (Hitchhiker's Guide, hell yeah.)

When he tried to put a hand to his aching head, he found it impossible to move his hand. In an instant, his eyes adjusted to the near nonexistent light in his prison that filtered through the cracks in the rock fall.

Memories of being crushed by the falling rocks flooded him. He was confused now, he could feel the pressure of the rocks bearing down on him, but there was no pain. In fact, he felt better and stronger than ever before. Suddenly, his desire to be free of his restraints caused the rocks in front of his vision to distort and disappear.

Unfortunately, this caused the rocks on top of those to begin falling towards him. Closing his eyes and waiting for the pain, he was stunned when the pain didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to be trapped in a 'cave' again, but was stunned to see himself sitting atop the pile of rocks he had been buried under a second ago.

"_Wait a minute… How am I able to see? My right eye was destroyed when I got crushed, and I gave my left eye to Kakashi."_ he thought confused. _"More than that, how did I go from under the pile to on top of it?"_

Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he turned toward Konoha, hoping to regroup with his teammates there, unaware how long he had been down there, and just how much he had changed during his time 'out of action.'

—_Konoha, Five years before KA-Day—_

Things were getting boring for Sarutobi Asuma now that the war was over. He was seriously considering joining the Daimyo's personal guard, if only to relieve the boredom of guarding the gates of Konoha. He suddenly spotted a shadow moving at high speed toward him through the heat haze. It seems that the monotony would finally be broken for once.

As the shadow got nearer, it resolved into a six-foot tall man with black hair and onyx-colored eyes. His hair hung to his shoulders in the back and framed his face in the front, messy bangs hanging over battered Konoha _hitai-ate_.

The man's skin was pale, though not as much as a recently defected snake-using sannin. He was not wearing a shirt, which showed a sculpted chest that would make women drool, though he had shredded pants that looked like they were designed for someone who was five-foot-nothing and hadn't been replaced in five years. There were no shoes.

Other things that made the man stand out were his fingernails. They were approximately four inches from root to tip and looked sharper than any kunai or katana. Looking at his face, Asuma swore he saw the tip of a fang poking out from under his upper lip. He did note that there seemed to be three jagged crimson markings on each of the man's cheeks (think Inu no Taicho), and tribal markings twisting over the man's arms. The man's ears were pointed.

"Halt!" Asuma called as the man approached the gate. "State your name and business."

"Huh? What happened to Izumo and Kotetsu? They're usually the ones on guard duty."

"I'm sorry, but I'm the new gate guard. Asuma Sarutobi."

"Sarutobi, huh? So the Hokage is your old man?"

"Yes. Answer the question."

"Don't you see my _hitai-ate_?"

"Yes. I just checked the roster of _sinobi_ currently out of the village on missions, and you're not one of them. Name and business, now, before I'm forced to detain you."

"Geez. Obito, Obito Uchiha. And I'm returning after getting separated from my team during their mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge."

Asuma stared at the man like he was crazy. "Oooookaaaaay. Seriously, who are you and why are you here?"

"I just told you, moron! What's with that look?"

"Obito was listed KIA on that mission _five years ago_. Go check the KIA memorial, you'll see the name there."

"Five years? Damn, I've been out for a long time. I wonder how everyone's changed. Hey, does Kakashi still use that eye I gave him?"

"How did you know Kakashi has a Sharingan?"

"I told you. I gave it to him. Five years ago. After having a fifty-ton boulder crushing my right side in _Kusa_. Look if you don't believe it's me, I can go to the hospital and take a DNA test."

"Fine, but I'm going with you, and if the result is negative, there's going to be hell to pay, and you'll be the one doing it."

It took five minutes to reach the hospital. Once there, Asuma told "Obito" to wait as he approached the main desk.

"I've got a guy here who claims to be someone whose name is currently inscribed on the KIA stone. I need a DNA test to confirm his identity."

"Who are we testing and to whom are we trying to match?"

"That black-haired guy over there. Test his DNA against Obito Uchiha." The secretary's eyes widened at this statement. "By the way, don't tell any of his teammates until its confirmed."

Nodding, the secretary approached "Obito" and asked him to follow her to a room where they could take the required blood sample. After five minutes, the doctor came in and drew the required blood sample.

"All right. Wait in the lobby for a few hours, and we'll get back to you with the results." The doctor said. "It would be best if you stayed with Asuma-_san_ until we get back to you."

Nodding in agreement, "Obito" left the examination room and returned to the lobby and sat down beside Asuma. The two _sinobi_ remained there, in silence, waiting for the tests to come back.

Five hours later, the doctor came out with wide eyes. He motioned frantically to Asuma.

"Well?" Asuma asked, approaching him.

"It's… _positive_."

**Notes**

For those who are wondering, I think the Juubi is bullshit, a Kyuubi-like monster with a Rinnegan/Sharingan combo and _one _eye. By the way, since bloodlines have demonic origins, I think that all bloodlines are just watered-down versions of their demonic counterparts. I chose twelve tomoe for Obito's Sharingan because I prefer even numbers (kind of an OCD compulsion of mine) and because of _Kisimoto_, I don't want anything to do with ten right now, and I see demonic power levels like this: nine tails, functionally immortal, long life, hard to kill; ten tails, immortal unless destroyed completely; eleven tails, immortal unless soul is destroyed; twelve tails, fully immortal, can't be killed no matter what, god level.

As such, I see the Bijuu's tails as a ranking system. They are all equally powerful, their tails indicate seniority. The oldest is Kyuubi, the youngest is Ichibi.

Don't like it, don't read this any farther. Reviews commenting on this _will_ be ignored. Just remember to answer the poll on my first fic _Minato: Life After the Sealing_ for the Ichigo Pairing.

—Kyuubi799


	2. Results and Reconnecting

Obito: Infinity Kaleidoscope

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, though its owner, _Masasi Kisimoto_, did do a great job of f---ing it up for the rest of us. Any elements of BLEACH (_Tite Kubo_), InuYasha (_Rumiko Takahasi_), Halo (_Bungie Studios_), or any other game franchise or anime/manga do not belong to me. Most of the first chapter will mirror all five chapters of the _Kakashi Gaiden_ arc (Ch. 239-243) of the manga.

**Chapter 2: Results and Reconnecting**

—_Konoha General Hospital, Five years before KA-Day—_

"So it's really him?" Asuma asked, disbelief etched onto his features. "I find that hard to believe."

"Yeah. I do too. I was there when Inoichi confirmed the report with his memory viewing technique." the doctor agreed. "But the test made a 100% match. There was something else there too."

"What?"

"The genetics for Sharingan is not only active, but it's changed somehow. It unlocked and activated three new chromosomal pairs I've never seen before, instead of the normal forty-six chromosomes, 'Obito' has fifty-two.

"Other than that, everything else is a complete match. It's impossible to refute such a result. Whether you believe it or not, that man is Uchiha Obito."

Throughout this, Obito had been standing by the window, looking towards the Hokage Tower, his expression showing he was lost deep in thought. Noticing the conversation between Asuma and the doctor had finished, he turned to see them both approaching him.

"Well?" he asked, though he already knew they were about to confirm his identity.

"Sorry for doubting you, sir. But when we have a Yamanaka's confirmation that you had died, and you suddenly show up in better condition than you were last seen in, people tend to be slightly skeptical." the doctor said, handing him the folder with the findings. "Go with Asuma to the Hokage tower and give the Sandaime this. He'll make the changes to your file.

"One thing I must say before you leave; during your test, I found that you had developed three chromosomal pairs that are not existent in humans. They seemed to be linked to the genetic sequence responsible for development of the Sharingan, which has also been altered somehow. Could you please activate your Sharingan, just so I may see how this change in the sequencing has affected it?"

"Sure."

Obito closed his eyes and pushed a small amount of chakra into his eyes, though he noticed that his chakra felt thicker and more volatile than he remembered. He felt the tingling sensation of his eyes' activation, and opened his eyes, receiving a gasp from the doctor.

"What? What's wrong?" Obito asked, confused. The doctor just pointed to a mirror, which Obito quickly stood in front of. Seeing his eyes, he blinked twice and leaned in closer to get a good look.

They were the standard Sharingan coloration, but he noticed the number of tomoe he possessed was _quadruple_ the number in a fully matured Sharingan.

"Well that's interesting." he remarked, nonplussed. He then returned to the doctor and his escort. "Shall we head over to see the old man?" he asked Asuma, who just nodded, leading him out the doors.

It took ten minutes to reach the Hokage tower, during which Obito received a large number of stares from the villagers, mostly due to his lack of torso garb (no shirt). Once inside, they had to wait another six minutes for the Hokage to accept an audience with them.

When they entered the office, they were greeted by the sight of a haggard-looking Sarutobi Hiruzen, half-buried in a mountain of paperwork.

"What is it that you needed me for, my wayward son." Hiruzen asked, his voice weary from the strain of his work. "As you can see, I am very busy, and do not have time to meet one of your friends."

"He isn't my friend, Hokage-_dono_." Asuma said. "I am here because one of our KIA _sinobi_ has just returned, very much alive."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because this KIA was confirmed by Inoichi, and was recorded as KIA _five years ago_."

This got Hiruzen's attention immediately.

"Who is he?"

"Uchiha Obito."

"Do you have proof?"

"DNA evidence, first thing I did. Test was 100% positive, with a few… anomalies."

"Let me see it."

Asuma handed over the folder, which the elder Sarutobi took and opened, scrutinizing the contents and reading the notes carefully.

"Well," he said, looking at Obito for the first time since he entered. "everything seems in order. Asuma, you may return to the gates and resume your shift. Obito, you will remain so that I can renew you license and talk to you about some of the things in this report."

"Fine by me." Obito said as Asuma disappeared in a plume of smoke. "What d'ya need to know?"

"I do not need any explanations." Sarutobi started, a very serious expression on his face. "From this report alone, I have figured out the reason for your… 'resurrection.'

This phenomenon and DNA sequence has been seen only once before, and its existence is a triple-S class secret."

"Oh? Who else had it?"

"The brother of Uchiha Madara, who co-founded Konoha, Uchiha Izuna. He obtained this sequence after his 'death' on the battlefield during Konoha's founding. He spent five years in a coma before awakening shortly after Madara's betrayal and the fight at the Valley of the End.

"His 'death' was partly caused by the blindness caused by him giving his eyes to Madara, the action that allowed Madara to achieve a secret stage of the Sharingan, the "Eternal Mangekyou," which supposedly gives the user eternal life and youth. The other cause of Izuna's 'death' was his sacrifice of himself to save a comrade on the field.

"When Izuna awoke, his Sharingan had evolved to a state where it had twelve tomoe, as well as a Mangekyou state. Shortly after his awakening, he disappeared, and has not been seen anywhere in the Elemental Nations since.

"I believe that something similar has happened to you, and based off of these DNA tests, I need only one more piece of evidence to confirm this. Please activate your Sharingan, Obito."

Obito's eyes closed for several seconds, and when they opened, the mysterious twelve-tomoed Sharingan was whirling within his irises.

"So I was right, you have become the second coming of Uchiha Izuna. You must keep your Sharingan a secret. No one can know of it. If you must use it, use a genjutsu to make your Sharingan appear normal.

"Anyway, I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, hereby reinstate you, Uchiha Obito, as a jounin of Konoha. You will be placed with your team once more, I'm sure they will be happy to see you. By the way, Rin made it to jounin recently and was inducted into the Inuzuka for some reason. So she'll be slightly more feral, in both mood and looks, than you remember her."

With that, Obito was given a new _hitai-ate_, this one black, an olive-green jounin vest and some money to start him off again. As he was leaving, Hiruzen told him to head immediately over to training ground seven to meet with his team, which was sent a summon after the door closed behind him.

—_Konoha, Training Ground Seven, Five years before KA-Day—_

Inuzuka Rin was curious, over the past five years, she and Kakashi had operated as a two-man cell, refusing to take any others as a replacement for Obito, and now they were being given a new teammate with no choice. She would spend many nights lying awake in bed staring at the ceiling due to her memories of that fateful mission.

Ever since Obito's death, she had thrown herself into training with an incredible ferocity, even going so far as to break into the restricted sections of the _sinobi_ library and copy down several scrolls written by the Slug Sannin, Tsunade. She had copied down and pretty much mastered every technique in the scrolls, including the process of jutsu and medicine that had given Tsunade her legendary strength, though she hadn't used that process until her induction into the Inuzuka.

Medicine wasn't the only thing she had trained in. At the beginning of the third year after Obito's death, she had adopted a murderous training regimen for her taijutsu and ninjutsu, which had resulted in her brutally efficient CQC style, which made taijutsu aficionados like Maito Gai cringe.

Her style did not have flashy moves, opting for killing or disabling the opponent with as little effort as possible, and was usually coupled with her expertise in bladed tonfa use. If one from our world's militaries were to observe it, they would remark how it was akin to a mix of the Israeli's Krav Maga and the USMC's CQC. This, coupled with the intense speed-training regimen she used, made it possible for her to best even a Hyuuga in hand-to-hand, as she was faster than almost everyone except her sensei, Minato Namikaze.

She had also developed a taste for particularly brutal and highly damaging jutsu, as well as rather gruesome genjutsu. Her new ferocity in battle had earned her a name as Hell's Angel and, since her induction into the Inuzuka clan in the third year of her self-imposed hell, the Devil Dog. Her ferocity made her one of eighteen-year-old Inuzuka heiress, Inuzuka Tsume's best friends.

Her battle prowess wasn't the only thing that had developed. Over the last five years she had grown. She was no longer a scrawny fourteen-year-old fan girl, but a maturing, blossoming nineteen-year-old young woman with a body that most women would give their souls for. She had grown from a paltry four-foot-five to a towering six-foot-nine. Her dark-brown hair had turned a rich copper with silver streaks, which was an oddity as most Inuzuka adoptees had their hair turn black. She no longer cropped her hair short at the shoulders, instead letting it hang down near the small of her back (waist length). Two locks hung down the sides of her face in front of her slightly pointed ears, draping over her shoulders onto her chest (similar to Inuyasha's hair).

She had a much more feral face than before, though not as much as other Inuzuka. The violet rectangles that had adorned her face before had been replaced with jagged violet fang-like markings that were perpendicular to the normal Inuzuka markings (think Sesshomaru). Her eyes had again done something different form other inductees. Instead of going to black like normal, they had turned a rich amber-gold, which made the slit pupils of all Inuzuka more prominent. The tips of her enlarged canines, which had gotten larger than other Inuzuka, could be seen poking past her upper lip.

Despite it's feral appearance, her face was entrancing. It was perfectly proportioned, and had full lips and a sharp jaw line. It gave her a regal look to it. Once one tore their eyes from her face, they would most likely be enraptured by her body. She always stood straight, showing her full height, and this made her large, well-shaped 45-DD breasts stand out, and accentuated the perfectly proportioned waist and buttocks. Ever since she had started the process that would give her strength like Tsunade, her body had been changing. Her breasts were getting bigger at a rate of around a cup-size per six months, and her body would maintain proportion, getting taller and more voluptuous. Needless to say, her strength exploded, growing faster than she could procure weights. She was so pleased with the results decided that she would triple the time she used the procedure. It was only supposed to be used for three years, she decided to continue taking it for nine years.

Her movements were always graceful, and on missions she isn't afraid to use the sway of her wide hips' effect on men to its full effectiveness. One would also notice the gracefully lethal claws that extended over five inches from root to tip.

Today, as she approached the meeting place, she was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt that left her toned stomach exposed and hugged her chest like a sports bra. Her legs were covered down to just below the knee by black cargo shorts that hugged her wide hips, but were loose enough on her sculpted legs to ensure freedom of movement. Her clawed toes were held by standard _sinobi_ footwear.

She walked onto the training field, looking around the familiar terrain, she noticed the black-haired new comer, who seemed vaguely familiar to her. The new comer glanced at her, before turning to the memorial stone he was standing next to.

Ignoring how he seemingly brushed her off, she looked around once more, sighing when she saw that Kakashi was, once again absent, meaning that he would be late, _again_. She knew that he was grieving initially, but Christ, it had been _five years_. You'd think he'd have gotten over it. This wasn't saying she was all sunshine. Her entire training regimen was so that she wouldn't loose anyone else.

It was two hours of waiting in silence before their tardy third member finally graced them with his presence. Both turned to see a tall, lanky eighteen-year-old young man in standard Konoha jounin garb, though he had black gloves with metal backings on his hands. His face, or at least what could be seen, had a lazy expression in place. The lower half of his face was covered by a dark blue mask, while his left eye was hidden beneath the cloth of his _hitai-ate_. He stood around six-foot-five, and had silver hair that stood up and seemed to slope off towards the left.

He looked over at the new comer, and approached him.

"Yo. I take it you're the new guy. Name's Hatake Kakashi, and the lady over here is Inuzuka Rin. Pleasure to meet you" the lackadaisical-looking jounin said in a sarcastic manner. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting to long."

"Of course not." the new comer said, the sarcasm in his voice equally potent. "But I had assumed that a jounin with your reputation would be more punctual. After all, tardiness is a violation of the rules, and I was under the impression that those who break the rules are trash."

"Be that as it may, those who abandon their comrades are lower than that." the scarecrow retaliated. "If you don't agree, then get walking, because this won't work."

If Kakashi had been expecting the new comer to leave, he was greatly surprised when he received a warm smile.

"It's good to see that my lesson hasn't been forgotten, Kakashi."

"I don't recall ever learning anything from you."

"I'm hurt! But then I've changed a lot over the past five years. Just as you have since I gave you that eye, eh Kakashi?"

Kakashi's heart stopped momentarily. This new comer not only knew about his transplanted Sharingan, but also was claiming to be the one who gave it to him on his deathbed! To say Kakashi was livid was an understatement, but the killing intent radiating off of Rin put his to shame.

With an explosion of speed, she was on the new comer, claws flashing in the sunlight as she swiped at him repeatedly.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" she roared. "How dare you sully his memory like that! How dare you claim to be him! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Throughout this tirade, the new comer had been calmly dodging her attacks. When one got dangerously close, two Sharingan eyes flared to life, stopping both his assailants in their tracks. These were no ordinary Sharingan. They had too many tomoe, twelve instead of the three that Kakashi possessed within his now uncovered left eye.

"Now that I've got your attention, please take a look at the DNA test results." the new comer said, deactivating his strange Sharingan and handing a folder to the two.

Looking over the test results in the folder with the same level of scrutiny the Sandaime himself had given, both reached the same conclusion. This really was their beloved teammate back from the grave.

"OBITO!!" Rin cried ecstatically, launching herself at her resurrected teammate.

**Notes**

Nothing much to say on this one. Just remember to visit my profile to vote on the Ichigo pairing for _Minato: Life After the Sealing_.

Just for those who are wondering, yes Obito has become a demon, yes Rin's going to fall in love with him, and yes she'll be a demon too. The process it happens by was hinted at in this chapter.

—Kyuubi799


End file.
